


Intoxication

by Th0se_Weird0s



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Annoying basically normal Pansy, Crushes, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Fanboy, Fluff, Kinda Slow Build, Lucius is more hormonal than me, M/M, Once a ferret always a ferret, Possessiveness, Potion gone wrong, Potion tutor, Temporary Ferret!Draco, eventually, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th0se_Weird0s/pseuds/Th0se_Weird0s
Summary: Harry's grades have been suffering in Potions lately, and it's starting to annoy him. It's the one class he seems to struggle with out of all the ones he needs to pass to become an Auror. And he's willing to bet that getting Malfoy as a tutor won't help matters either. Little does he know that Draco volunteered to be in that position, and is drinking in every moment he can get with the "Boy-who-lived."Story is in progress





	1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to the world of Intoxication. Just as a precursor, we do not own any of the "Harry Potter" characters used within this story. This tale will be worked on by myself, Gryffindor, and my friend, Ravenclaw. We will put in notes which one of us wrote the chapter for those who are interested. This is set in an AU, so certain events will not appear or be completely accurate, please bear with us. We will try to update when we can, and we hope you enjoy our story!

\- Gryffindor & Ravenclaw


	2. Wafting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meeting with Snape about his grade and Draco volunteers for something and he plans to make it happen!

Harry's POV

_Here I am sitting in Snape's office. No doubt about to be scolded._ I thought rolling my eyes. I had been told... wait, no. Instructed to come here after the class was over. Why Snape hadn't simply made me stay in the classroom was beyond me, but either way I was wishing he could get this over with. The walls of the depressing room were covered in chipping paint and different cabinets no doubt filled with potion ingredients. The chair on the reciever's end of the desk was hard and uncomfortable, but I made no movements to adjust the position he was in. Fortunately, the Professor walked in at the moment thus ending the anticipation that had built inside of me. Snape was wearing his usual sneer and sat down gracefully onto his chair.

 

"I presume you know why you are here Potter." He spat.

 

"No professor." I coolly replied.

 

Snape rolled his eyes and slid a paper across the table towards me. As he did it, I could've sworn he muttered

 

”Clueless as always." I took the sheet in his hands and scanned through the document. It was my grades from the semester. I set it down grimacing in realization. _That's why I'm in here._ I realized. I sat staring at Snape waiting for him to explain what was going to happen.

 

"As you can see, your grades are well below what you need to become an auror. If this continues for another week, you will have to be paired with another student for tutoring sessions." He explained.

 

I merely nodded in acknowledgment. As soon as Snape dismissed me, I was grinding my teeth trying to determine how to get my grade up to an "O." I already knew that this was going to be difficult, especially considering how all I wrote on my quarterly essay was "I can't learn anything over the sound of you taking points away from Gryffindor." This was going to be interesting to say the least.

 

Draco's POV

When Snape had pulled me and a few other students aside, I had a few ideas of what would be happening. But being asked to tutor another potions student? Not exactly on that list. The other students looked nervous and some stated that they had other commitments. So being the perfect saint that I am, I, Draco Malfoy, volunteered to be this tutor. Of course I was still disgusted by the prospect nonetheless.

"Who is the student I get to grace with my presence Professor?" I sarcastically asked.

"Harry Potter." Snape absentmindedly answered as he went through a filing cabinet.

My breath caught in my throat at the statement and I could feel the tint of red slowly spreading across my face.

"I will give him a week to make a pitiful attempt to raise his grade, then after that I'm leaving it to you to meet with him twice a week. I don't care where or when as long as you can get some important facts through his thick skull. Not that I care whether he achieves his dreams or not, I'm just required to arrange this due to McGonagall." Snape rambled.

I could feel my flush creeping up to my ears. _Twice a week? In close range? With Potter?!_ I excused myself and ran to the Slytherin common room. Once inside, I bolted up to the boy's dormitory, and from there into my bed. I hastily placed a silencing charm around me, and screamed. Very loudly. I screamed out of excitement and worry, this was more than exciting, but how am I going to handle this? Besides, it's only if Harry can't improve his grade by the end of next week. I sat there dejectedly tightly hugging my pillow; I let my thoughts meander until I began to remember when Harry and I first met. I can admit now I did seem a little slimy back then, and quite stuck up as well. I can understand why Harry would turn me down after that. I just kept annoying him because I didn't know what else to do. Well, that and because I craved his attention. I need to make Harry fail this week. I bolted upright in my bed with a wicked grin stretching across my face. I stepped out of my bed and went off to find Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> I guess Draco will be stirring up trouble and a cauldron eventually... Thank you for reading and we hope you will enjoy our future chapters! We love to hear ideas, so please do share.
> 
> -Gryffindor


	3. Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a run in with someone at the library and things do not go as he expects and meanwhile Draco’s plan starts to take place.

Harry's POV 

 

I was in the library sitting alone in the darkest, quietest corner I could find; surrounded by potion books and parchment notes. I was slowly getting more and more frustrated by the fact that I had no idea what the books were talking about. My quill was hovering over the parchment that was supposed to be a homework assignment but so far it was just a black dot from when the ink had dropped of the quill and on to the parchment. Slowly I started hitting my head on the table right in front of the book I was 'reading' muttering about "Stupid potions not making a lick of sense." And "Screw Snape and his inability to explain things." Then I heard a chuckle from behind me turning around I saw my favorite blond haired prat.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped; my already short temper flaring.

 Malfoy just tsked."Touchy touchy. I'm just here to study and I just happened to be studying potions and seeing you have half the library on that particular subject, I thought I'd come over and write my essay here." Malfoy said lifting his nose in the air haughtily.

"Fine. Just...." I began but trailed off.

"Just what Potter?" He smirked when I made no move to answer him he said; "So what are you doing?"

"Studying." I answered quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. What I meant was that I've never seen you studying like this before." He said to my suprise there was a hint of innocent curiosity in his voice.

"I'm trying to get my potions grade up... But considering what I put on my quarter essay that's gonna take some work." I said a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Now you've got me curious what did you put on your quarter essay?" He smiled back hints of amusement in his eyes. I was baffled as I had never seen emotions so... openly displayed by him before. But never the less, I reached down and pulled out a copy of my quarter essay handing it to him as he sat on my right raising an amused eyebrow at the length of the 'essay'. He read through it reached the end and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then burst out laughing. _Laughing_. Draco Malfoy was laughing! Malfoy must have seen my utterly shocked expression because he gave me a gentle smile and said;"I'm not the emotionless bastard you think I am Potter." A sad tint entered his voice at the end.

"Yes this part of you is much nicer than the you I've known so far." I answered fondly giving him a sweet smile my stomach was filled with butterflies. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ I thought.

"I also tell absolutely ridiculously cheesy jokes, puns, and pick up lines." He said and my eyes immediately lit up with interest.

"Oh really?" I asked wordlessly daring him to tell me one he apparently picked up on my challage because the next thing he said was;"Did you take Felix Felicis because your making all the right moves." He said with a wink I sat there blinking at him with a blank face before blushing slightly and bursting out laughing apparently I was being to loud because the next thing I know, I'm face to face with an irate Madam Pince.

"If you can't be quiet you will pack up and leave until you can be." She hissed.

"Yes Ma'am." I said suddenly afraid for my life. Madam Pince just sniffed.

"Good. Just remember I won't hesitate to throw you to out." She said before bustling to go lecture some other boy being loud, most likely a Gryffindor.

"Well isn't she all flowers and rainbows today." Draco commented with a straight face we made eye contact and both of us had to clasp our hands over our mouths to keep our laughter down.

"So truce?" I asked him a bit awkwardly as his face crumbled slightly.

"In public we will still need to pretend to hate each other, other wise my Father will kill me before you can say Quidditch. But when it's just the two of us, then yes. Truce." He said somewhat sadly. Not knowing what to do I put an awkward hand on his shoulder gave him a small smile.

"It's ok mate." I said and after that we had a good study session that mainly was us talking as well as making really bad jokes and puns. So all in all, it was a good evening.

Draco's POV

I was walking back to the Slytherin common room smiling like an idiot-not where anyone could see of course-thinking about what happened during my time at the library we talked, made bad jokes and puns, faced a terrifying Madam Pince once or twice after the first incounter, heck he even asked me to call him Harry when we were alone! But best of all at one point he got up to go to the bathroom, and I pulled out a copy of our year's potion book that Blaise helped me forge. We planned to give him a fake to ensure my tutoring lessons would happen, and switched his out with the forged one. I'd like to mark that as a victory. I got back to the common room and went up to my dormitory with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all of whom saw me enter and trying to suppress a smile.

"Alright I demand you to tell everything and I mean down to the last juicy detail." Blaise said as soon as the door to our rooms shut as well as casting privacy charms.

"Well I met Harry at the library and he offered me a truce." I said my voice devoid of interest but my eyes full of mischief.

"A truce this is huge Draco! Wait a minute! Harry not Potter!" Blaise shrieked doing a remarkable imitation of Pansy making Crabbe and Goyle wince.

"He told me to call him Harry instead of Potter." I answered. This went on for the next couple hours them grilling me for answers and me answering their questions. As I went to bed that night, I couldn't help feeling like it was going to be a fantastic day tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Draco's plan is beginning! And would have guessed Draco could tell such cheesy pick up lines? (; Now what will happen? I guess it's Gryffindor's turn to decide whether or not Draco and Harry are going to have it easy or not(probably not). Anyways see ya next time.
> 
> -Ravenclaw


	4. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Potion class scene! Now will Harry figure out Draco’s plan or will he remain oblivious?

 

Harry's POV

      

      _Why did Malf- er, Draco open up to me like that?_ I was being buried within the depths of my thoughts, repeating the question infinitively. Paired with this was the hint of melancholy from when he was speaking with me. I had been tortured with this over the course of a week, and the question still showed no signs of ceasing.

 

"Harry? Haaaarry." Ron said whilst waving his hand before my face. I shook my head as if it could push these thoughts aside. 

 

"Yeah mate?" I asked in a partial response

 

"The bell rang a few minutes ago, you might want to get a move on." 

 

I groaned. _Snape is going to kill me._ I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs into the bleak dungeon. When I reached the classroom, Snape was standing with his arms crossed outside of the doorway.

 

"Why are you late?" He harshly asked.

 

I wasn't about to admit to thinking of the entitled ferret, so I blurted out the first excuse that I could think of.

 

"My car got stuck in traffic?" 

 

Snape replied to this by rubbing his temples in small circles.

 

_"Just sit down."_ He hissed.

 

I fumbled quickly into the classroom where I found many pure blood students asking the others what a "car" was. To which, the muggle borns were laughing at their failing attempts to explain the vehicular device. I scanned over the room quickly only to discover that the only chair left empty was beside Draco. It made me both irratated and excited to be able to talk with him again, it had been torture to try and decipher the meanings behind his words. I sat down cautiously and slung my bag over the chair. I pulled out my potions book and dropped it onto the table before I looked over the scene in amusement. The students were trying in vain to use other muggle devices to explain "cars" to the pure bloods which only caused more questions. This carried on until Snape's migraine had dissipated. 

 

"Turn to page 670, we will be brewing the Alihotsy Draught today." Snape droned "You'll be working in groups of two with your table mate, you may begin."

 

I flipped open my book on the table and found Malfoy doing the same in my peripheral. Draco went to grab us the ingredients, and I grabbed my cauldron out and placed it onto the table. Draco came back with an armful of different herbs and animal parts so we could begin.

 

"Turn the cauldron to 472 degrees, add one cup of water and wait until boiling." Draco did so as I was reading the book aloud. "Once boiling, crush one alihotsy leaf and add three tablespoons of... vanilla?"

 

 I looked at the book rather confused. _Well I guess if it works..._  I turned to Draco.

 

"Do you want me to measure the vanilla or crush the alihotsy leaf?" I inquired.

 

"I'll do the alihotsy leaf, you go ahead and measure the vanilla."

 

I reached over Draco and grabbed a tablespoon measure and the bottle of Mexican vanilla. I positioned the small measuring spoon over the boiling contents of the cauldron, and carefully poured in three tablespoons. I turned to Malfoy who was now using the pestle to scrape out the crushed alihotsy leaf. I turned to the book again. 

 

"Add three whole rose petals, one drop of lemon, and one chopped mint leaf."

 

Draco was already in the process of collecting said ingredients into a pile. He gave me the lemon, the mint, a knife and a cutting board. I sliced the lemon in half and slowly gave it a firm squeeze until one drop came out. I took the mint and quickly chopped the mint leaf off of the stem, and cut it into small pieces. I lifted the cutting board and used the knife to sweep it into the cauldron. I admired Draco's pale hands as he carefully maneuvered around the thorns on the stem for a grip, and gently plucking the three petals off. He set aside the flower, and dropped the rose petals into the concoction. 

 

"What next Potter?" The blond questioned.

 

I shook myself out of the trance I was in and found where I had left off.

 

"Mix counterclockwise for one minute."

 

Draco began to stir the cauldron as he checked the clock. _Do I want to ask Draco about the library? Or-_  

 

"Grab the bottle Potter." Malfoy instructed

 

I obeyed silently and used a ladle to scoop some of the concoction out of the large cauldron and into the small glass bottle. Malfoy used his wand and cooled the cauldron before replacing all of the ingredients on the shelves and in the cupboards. I closed my potions book and put it into my book bag. I grasped my wand and cast a spell to clean off the table. Draco was beginning to walk back, so I rested my head on the desk. I heard the chair next to me being pulled out and scooting back underneath the table. I felt a soft hand hesitantly rubbing my back. I rolled my head to the side to face Draco, and heard him softly whisper to me; 

 

"Are you okay Harry?"

 

In return, I gave a small smile and a quick nod of my head. I didn't trust myself to say anything, the only thing on my mind was the soft touch on my back I could feel myself melting into slowly. Draco lifted his hand from my back- during which I had to bite back a small whine- and mimicked the position I was in. His head was rolled over to face me, and his bright silver eyes stared at me in a look of slight concern. 

 

"It's not like I'm dying from the plague or anything Malfoy. I'll be perfectly fine. I'm just... a little lost in thought I guess." I confessed.

 

I sat up in my seat, and Draco soon followed.

 

"What were you thinking of?" He asked

 

I snapped upright and stared down at my hands in my lap as soon as I heard the question.

Draco cleared his throat.

 

 "Allow me to correct myself. As it would appear to indicate, _who_ were you thinking of then?" He stated with a slightly convicted undertone.

 

I began to blush furiously, and buried my head in my hands. 

 

"Well out with it Potter."

 

"You." I quietly mumbled.

 

"What was that?" Draco asked with a shadow of a smirk forming

 

"I was thinking of you; ya bloody ferret." I said.

 

I was about ready to run out of the room and hide in a closet. He would no doubt lord this over me for years to come. But he did something rather unexpected instead. Draco Malfoy genuinely smiled.

 

Draco's POV

 

      I couldn't stop the beaming smile that was spreading across my face faster than a Nimbus 2000. Believe me, I tried. But I immediately felt horrid about ever trying to hide it when I saw Harry's face. He looked relieved that I didn't do... whatever he thought I would do. I was about to speak when Snape's voice boomed through the dungeon.

 

"Bring the vials of Alihotsy Draught to me for inspection." 

 

I gave Harry the glass bottle and watched him as he went to Snape's desk. I laughed to myself thinking about how Harry was turning in a perfume mixture. _Poor Harry. He really was trying. Too bad I need him set up for failure._  I leaned back in my chair trying my best not to think of tutoring Harry. Alone twice a week... Snape's oily voice snapped me out of my thought.

 

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

 

Harry merely shrugged. I was about ready to die of laughter when he responded.

 

"I should hope that you know what you are teaching your own class how to brew." He nonchalantly answered

 

_How in Merlin's name is Harry still alive? And how has his tongue not been cut off?!_ I thought as Snape sneered at the messy-haired boy.

 

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You won't get any marks for today. Malfoy?" 

 

"Yes Professor?" 

 

"I'm assuming Potter screwed up in some way, so you'll get full points." Snape told me

Harry came back to the desk holding the vial. I took it out of his hands and put it inside of my own book bag. Harry however, repeatedly slammed his head against the table muttering to the beat he had set. 

 

_"Stupid potions, stupid Snape, idiotic teacher, faulty cauldron."_

 

I was slightly worried that he could cause head trauma, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I gently slipped my hand onto Harry's thigh. Out of surprise, Potter stopped mid-slam and stared at the desk. I quickly removed my hand and set it in my lap. I hung my head down in a vain attempt to hide the pink tint spreading across my too delicate porcelain skin. I stayed in that position until Severus had finished inspecting each potion. Then we were dismissed to our next class. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the two boys are developing some real chemistry, no? Ravenclaw will probably "pun"ish me for my sense of humor... I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Till next time!   
> -Gryffindor


	5. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Draco accidentally tells Harry a secret of his?

Harry's POV

 

I walked down the hallway to get to the library. I had been racking my brain on how I failed my most recent potions class over the course of two days.

 

_Of course our greasy_ _git of a professor gave Draco full points!_ I thought venomously. _Wait a minute!_ _Draco!_  The realization was so shocking a stopped in my tracks. _When we were working on our potion he must have known it was wrong! Especially being the potion whiz he is! But if he didn’t comment maybe he wants me to... to fail?_

 

I turned around, changing my mind, and started walking to the Room Of Requirement, still thinking. _But why? The tutoring sessions? But why would he want me to take the tutoring lessons? We made a truce for Merlin’s sake! But why was the potion wrong anyways?_ I stopped my thinking just long enough to request a room with a copy of this years potions book in it.

Sitting down I grabbed my potion book out of my bag and flipped it open to page 670. The words Alihotsy Potion were scrawled across the top of the page. Opening the other book to the same page I compared the recipes. _I swear I’m cut Draco’s heart out with a spoon._  I thought with a grimace. I slammed the books shut and put both copies into my satchel.

 

Running to Double Potions I could have sworn I saw Blaise go around the library corner. _What is Blaise doing?_ I thought pausing right before the bell rang. _Shoot I'm late!_ I burst into a sprint as the paintings were yelling at me for running in the halls. Right before I reached the classroom I ran straight into someone and we both fell with him on top of me. I looked at the blurry person and realized that I lost my glasses.

 

"Harry?" Said a familiar voice but for some reason I couldn't remember where I've heard it before. Then it hit me. Draco Malfoy. The one person I was ticked off at.

 

"Yes?" I responded through gritted teeth.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Is he panicking?

 

"Well I can't see anything and I'm pissed at you for switching out my potions book but other than that I'm great." I said venomously and even without my glasses I could see him flinch. He handed me my glasses and then said something that truly shocked me.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But when Professor Snape came to me about tutoring you I got so... excited. I finally had a reason to spend time with my Gryffindor crush and I just wanted to make sure it happened." He said looking depressed. Then what he said registered and I gaped at him as his eyes widened, cheeks flushed, and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

"Ummm.... Draco?" I asked unsure about the new information I gained.

 

"Yes Harry?" He eventually answered after he slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

 

"Can you please get off me so we can go to class?" I asked while smiling sheepishly.

 

"Ye-yeah sure." Draco said avoiding my eyes as we both got up.

 

"Hey Draco, do you want to meet me in the library after classes?" I asked him nervously totally forgetting I was mad at him. He froze right before he could open the classroom door he turned and smiled brilliantly at me.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." He said.

 

Draco's POV

 

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us." Professor Snape drawled as soon as I opened the door making us both wince.

 

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late Mr.Potter." Was all he said before continuing with the lesson as I elbowed Harry to keep him from retorting.

 

Potions went by quickly with Harry and I secretly joking the entire time but the rest of the day seemed to inch by very slowly. Blaise- noticing my impatience- asked me what was wrong and I responded with; "I'm meeting Harry at the library after classes." And then he relentlessly teased me for the rest of the day.

 

And then finally, finally I was standing at the library doors after classes. Opening the door I caught sight of Harry sitting at one of the tables. I made my way over to him but before I could sit down he stood grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the library.

 

We made our way through the castle using passages and shortcuts I didn't even know existed. Suddenly Harry let my wrist go and paced the hall we were in three times before pointing to the wall. Surprise crossed my face as I looked at the wall right as the door materialized. Harry opened the door pulling me inside. Inside was a good sized room with bookshelves lining opposite walls. Another wall was taken up by a window with a reading nook for two and a table in front. Opposite to the reading nook was a gently crackling fireplace that appeared after the door was shut.

 

"Harry where are we?" I asked quietly wonder in my voice.

 

"The Room Of Requirement." He smiled sitting down at the reading nook and gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

 

"So... you have a crush on me?" Harry asked as I sat next to him.

 

"Yes." I answered.

 

"Then will you let me test something?" He ventured.

 

"S-s-sure." I responded nervously.

 

"Then stay still." He said leaning towards me.

 

"Wha-." I started but was cut off by his lips brushing mine. Harry pulled back after a couple seconds.

 

"You're cute when you blush."

 

Later I went down to the Slytherin common-room with a bounce in my step. Slinking into my dorm I saw that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were already there. And privacy charms went up before I threw myself on my bed and smiled at the ceiling.

 

"Okay what happened." Blaise demanded.

 

"Harry." I answered dreamily.

 

"Harry what? And don't tell me nothing because I haven't seen you this happy in like... ever." Blaise questioned.

 

"He kissed me."

 

Blaise's squeal of excitement could probably be heard through the privacy charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while but how are you guys liking it? And what do you think about the first kiss? Anyways till next time. Bye.
> 
> -Ravenclaw


End file.
